


Old Dreams

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Series 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone and on the road to Gauda Prime, Blake thinks back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Dreams

**Old Dreams**

****

I drifted through several hells on the road to this planet, Avon. Hell is not for dreamers, and most of my dreams are long gone.

****

_Late night, on the flight deck, lit by a soft amber glow; his mouth bruised by mine, but softened into rare, contented lines, his eyes, half-closed, dazed, washed clean of mockery and bitterness. _

****

They kept me going for a while, the dreams of what had been, what might have been, what never could.

****

_The dim shadows in a long-abandoned pleasure dome, spilling across an ornate bed; sprawled beneath me, his limbs loose and free, his fingers tracing light, vaguely erotic patterns on my thighs. _

****

I used the dreams to survive. I didn't ask their names, the strangers I used, and who used me: the men, they all had Vila's face in my mind, the women were all Jenna, or Cally.

****

Not much for dreams, but in hell, it did well enough.

****

They never looked like you, Avon.

****

_Pale morning light over Alpha Incognita; making love in a field of crimson alien flowers that stain his pale skin with splashes of darkness, like the blood on his lip where he bites it to keep from calling my name then licks it off with a smile as he whispers instead_

****

Now, on this hell-forsaken planet, I'm almost done. Nothing left, but the battle to survive during the sallow, cold days and at night, the few dreams I have left.

****

_The darkness of a lower cabin on a rebel ship, his hands digging into my back and catching in my hair, and the breathless catch in his muffled laughter as I ride him... _

****

Dreams where you were once, twice, just a few times... content to be loved.

**

  
**\- the end -**   


**


End file.
